When Fates Collide
by tigereye22
Summary: Brittany is the daughter of the Roman Emperor, but spends as little time in the palace as possible, eager for freedom and adventure. That all changes when she is sent to Egypt to marry the Prince. What happens when she falls for his sister instead?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, so, this idea just popped into my head while talking with a friend, and I couldn't get it out. I'm going to update "Treasures that we seek" soon, I've just been having a bit of trouble writing the next chapter. Anyway, this story is not going to be historically accurate, so please don't shoot me if I get something mixed up. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Rome, Italy 476 A.D.**

The early morning rays of sunlight streamed through the courtyard as Brittany Pierce quietly tread over the still dew-dropped ground.

She knew the servants would soon be waking to start the morning chores, just like always, which made her slink into the ever growing shadows. Once again, when Amelia, her old wet nurse, came to wake her, she would be gone.

'Father won't be pleased with me' she thought with a frown, 'but, then again, when will he ever be.'

Sighing, she hopped over the small fence surrounding her part of the palace. With a quick look over her shoulder she set into a steady jog, weaving through the small trees and heading toward the worn dirt path that lead past the stables. The stables were the only thing she liked about being a royal. Well, when she could sneak off, that is.

"Running off to play with stable boys is not becoming of a princess!", her father would shout when she returned from her escapades with scraped knees that had to be covered by a long dress and tangled hair that had to piled up and slicked down to be presentable.

Amelia would cluck her tongue when Brittany returned to her room, shamefaced and in need of a bath,

"Child, when will you ever learn? If I have to patch one more torn toga of yours, I swear by the Gods I'll take you over my knee just like I did when you were a child!"

Chuckling to herself at the image, Brittany shook her head before pulling back the burlap covering of her horse's stall.

"Atalanta!" She greeted cheerily, "How have you been? I'm sorry I haven't been to visit in a few days. Father has been watching me like a hawk." Atalanta just whinnied in return, lowering her head and nibbling on Brittany's robe.

"I don't have any apples today," She laughed, "Maybe Mike will have some when we get the training field." The horse snorted, but removed her head. After doing a quick brush down and saddling up, Brittany climbed atop her horse and galloped out of the stables.

There were little things that she loved more than sitting atop Atalanta and the feel of riding. Just the grace and power in which her horse moved amazed her. She loved the feeling of being in control of something, and the freedom of being away from her planned out life in the palace.

In what seemed like too short a time, Brittany arrived at a small clearing just beyond the thicket where her family's hunters resided. The clearing held little else but a small shack toward the right side, a wooden beam in the middle, and two raised targets on the left side.

Seeing a figure emerge from the shack, Brittany dismounted and tied Atalanta to a small branch before walking toward the field.

"Mike! I'm here!" she shouted with a wave. Mike turned at the sound of her voice and smiled broadly.

"Britt! You came!" He replied as he picked her up and twirled her before setting her on the ground with a laugh. Brittany punched him lightly in the arm but laughed as well.

"Yea, sorry it's been so long. Father has been having me watched. Anytime I tried to sneak away, someone 'suddenly' needed my help, or some excuse to keep me occupied." Mike nodded with understanding as they walked toward the shack he had just left.

Mike was one of the few people Brittany trusted to be her true self with. Her family had helped him when her mother had seen a small boy being dragged through the streets by soldiers, who had caught him stealing fruit from the market. Brittany remembers peeking out from her mother's dress robes as she spoke sternly to the soldiers to release him. She remembers him looking different than her, with slanted eyes and a different skin color. It turns out, the only reason he had been stealing was because his parents had died when they moved to Rome, and he had no way to eat. Brittany's mother took him in immediately, much to the chagrin of her father. They became best friends in the short time he lived in the palace, due to her father having him move in with the hunters when he reached ten years old. He rarely came up to the palace, so she stole away whenever she could to see him.

"I figured as much," Mike told her when they reached the shack, "Well, that and preparation for your birthday." Brittany winced at the mention of her birthday. Who cares if she's turning 18? She really didn't see the significance, but the whole capitol was going to celebrate her birthday tomorrow, and she was dreading it.

"Please don't remind me, I came out here to take my mind off of such things." She begged him.

"Well, just because it's your birthday doesn't mean I'm gonna go an easier on you! You still fight like a girl." He teased while pulling wooden swords from a shelf.

"That's because I _am_ a girl, Mike." She said with a roll of her eyes, " And fighting is dumb, but it's more fun than listening to the council drone on and on. Now, let's get started before Father sends the whole royal guard after me."

"You got it, Princess." He sniggered.

"You are going down, Chang." She retorted. Brittany _despised _being called princess.

With that, the two set off in the practice field, weapons raised. They had been doing this for about a year or so, ever since Mike had started training and Brittany begged him to teach her as well. She only did because it was something to take away from her boredom at the palace. Brittany didn't really care for fighting, but it was fun and reminded her of dancing, so she went with it. They could only spar on certain days, though. If anyone saw a hunter fighting with the princess, all hell would break loose. Brittany thinks her father would have a stroke. Yea, he knows she goes exploring but, he has no idea she does _this._

They both started off with light hits, just to warm up a bit. Once they both had, the fighting started to get a little heavy. Both of them were swinging swords and pushing forward with all their might. Mike had the advantage due to the fact that he does this everyday and Brittany only every so often, but she isn't half bad, her only problem is that she turns it in to a game, which takes away the point of a fight. They fell into a groove of trading licks before they were both sweating and their limbs were beginning to tire, so Mike held up his hands and declared a truce, knowing Brittany will keep playing until someone wins.

"C'mon, Princess. You gotta get back to the stable, it's almost time for breakfast." Mike announced once they caught their breath. She glared at him as much as Brittany can glare, which isn't much, so he just laughed.

"I guess you're right," She admitted with a sigh, dreading going back to the palace. Mike walked her to her horse after they had stored the weapons back.

"Oh yea! Almost forgot I have an apple for Attie." Mike told her while rummaging through his toga pocket. Once he found it, he held it up for the horse to eat, which she did quite quickly.

"She is so spoiled." Brittany commented while Attie happily munched her apple. Mike nodded his head in agreement.

"Thanks for practicing with me, and I'm sorry I can't come as often as I'd like." Brittany said genuinely. She hated for him to be out here alone. He waved her off, knowing what she was thinking.

"It's no problem, Britt. Just get back in time for your father not to notice and all will be well." He replied with a wave as Brittany mounted her horse.

"Stay out of trouble, Mike!" She yelled back once Atalanta started racing toward the stables. Mike just shook his head and walked out of site.

It wasn't until Brittany had reached the stables and put Attie up that she notice how high the sun was in the sky. She quickly raced back to the courtyard and over the fence, hoping to sneak by undetected. Sadly, her hopes were dashed just as she thought she had made it safe.

"Princess! The Emperor wishes to speak with you immediately!" Marcus, one of her father's council members, shouted when he saw her.

"Can't I change first?" She asked as she tried to back away. Marcus shook his head franticly.

"No, your highness! He insisted you come now." He told her while dragging her toward the palace entryway.

They reached the throne room in less than a minute, with Marcus practically pulling her the whole way.

"My Emperor! I have found her!" Marcus announces to the whole room, which include the rest of the council, her mother and her father, who turned at the sound of her arrival.

"Thank you, Marcus! Now Brit- by the Gods! What on earth happened to you!" Her father gasped as he took in her appearance. Furrowing her brow, Brittany glance down and noticed one of her sandals was broken, dirt was all over her toga, and her hair was full of twigs and leaves. Scrambling for an explanation, she glanced at her mother, who just shook her head while placing a palm to her forehead.

"Uh, I.. fell off my horse by the stables?" She offered hopefully. Her father's jaw grew tight, but it looked like he bought her story, unlike her mother who her lips at seeing through the lie.

"How many times do I have to tell you! The stables are no place for a girl, let alone a princess!" He yelled in exasperation. Brittany nodded meekly, having heard this same reasoning before. Her father cleared his throat and shook his head quickly before continuing.

"However, your explorations have nothing to do with why I have called you here, the reason I have called everyone here." Brittany looked around and noticed that it wasn't just her family and the council that were in the throne room; it seemed to be all noble people of Rome. As she scanned the crowd, she caught the hazel eyes of her other best friend, Quinn Fabray, who was the daughter of her father's most trustworthy council member, Russell Fabray. Quinn dropped her eyes as soon as they met Brittany's which seemed to be filled with shame? Embarrassment? Brittany couldn't tell, all she knew was she had a very bad feeling about all of this.

"What reason would this be, Father?" She asked timidly, afraid of the answer. The Emperor clasped his hands together as he addressed the whole audience.

"Citizens of Rome, I have gathered you here today to announce, that my daughter, Brittany, is to be wed! But, not to just any prince, she is fulfilling the agreement of being betrothed to the Prince of Egypt!"

Startled gasps filled the rooms, as well as quiet murmurs, but Brittany was frozen in shock. Arrangement? Marriage? _Egypt_? So many thoughts were running through her head that she didn't speak. Her mother, however, did.

"I beg your pardon?" She questioned furiously. The smile slipped off her father's face. "I thought that arrangement was void? Brittany hasn't been betrothed in years!"

"Plans changed, my wife. Brittany must fulfill her duty as princess to her country." He explained quietly. Before her mother could speak again, he addressed the now excited crowd.

"With this agreement, Brittany, as heir to the Roman empire, will rule not only Rome, but Egypt as well! We all know peace with Egyptians has been rocky from time to time, but this agreement will fix that completely. Peace will be brought to both countries and the fighting will end!"

Brittany just stared with wide as at her mother, who slumped in her chair. Her mind was screaming so many different things but her voice was gone.

"Alas! There is more news! Brittany will be accompanied by the daughter of my dear friend and beloved council member, Russell Fabray, in order to keep all ties with Egypt, not just the kingdom!" Brittany's trance was broken at this news and her eyes turned to meet Quinn's, but the girl was met with blonde hair getting lost in the crowd. She turned toward her father and saw Russell standing behind him, a smug look on his face.

"When was this decided?" Brittany croaked out, on the verge of tears. Again, her father's smile faltered.

"That is none of your concern, Daughter. I have decided this and you must obey. You have a duty to your country. Therefore, you shall leave tomorrow as planned to Eg-"

"Tomorrow?" Brittany mumbled sadly, "On my birthday? I don't understand-"

"Silence!" The Emperor bellowed, his face beet red. "Tomorrow, you will board a ship to Egypt and marry Prince Noah of Egypt in two months time!" Brittany's eyes spilled over with tears as she raced out of the throne room and toward her chambers, ignoring all calls of her name. When she reached her room, she slammed the door and sank down to the floor, sobbing into her hands. Knowing there was nothing she could do to change her fate, due to her gender and role as princess, Brittany closed her eyes and tried to ignore what her brain was shouting at her.

Tomorrow, she would leave all of Rome behind to become Queen of Egypt.

**Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much for the alerts/favorites and reviews! It means a lot. Also, I'm not sure exactly how long it takes to get to Egypt from Rome by boat, but for the story's sake, I'm going to say about three weeks. I highly doubt this is accurate, but for my timeline, I'm just gonna go with it. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**The Mediterranean Sea, about a day's length to Alexandria's port, 476 A.D.**

Brittany inhaled deeply, the salty sea air calming her nerves of what tomorrow held. She could only see endless ocean while looking over the prow at this moment, but she knew that by this time tomorrow, she would see the glittering sands of Alexandria, her soon-to-be home.

They had been sailing for almost three weeks; the markings she etched into the bedpost after every sunset told her so.

The journey had been quite uneventful. Brittany spent her days drawing or in her cabin that she shared with Quinn. When she could steal away, Brittany would sneak into the Captain's office and look through the scope he had, trying her best to see when Egypt would be in view.

"Brittany, what are you looking at?" A voice called from behind her. Looking over her shoulder, Brittany saw Quinn poking her head out from the door that led to below deck.

"Just getting some fresh air is all." She replied to her best friend. Quinn turned slightly green at the reference of sea air being 'fresh'. It turns out, Quinn was not meant for sailing, causing her to be violently sick anytime she stood on the deck for more than ten minutes.

"I do not understand how you call it that, it smells of dead fish and a rotting salt block." Quinn scoffed while placing her hands on her stomach as if to ward off sickness.

"Then go back inside! I won't have you retching on deck again. I will be down soon." Brittany laughed as Quinn nodded quickly and scrambled back down the stairs. She was grateful to have Quinn on this journey, but she felt so incredibly guilty. She knew that if she wasn't being forced to go to Egypt, then Quinn would have no cause to go either.

Brittany sighed as she thought back to her last night in Rome, and how it seemed like only yesterday.

_Brittany's sobs had just subsided when there was a knock on her door. Quickly, she turned in her bed and feigned sleep. _

"_Brittany?" A soft voice called as he door crept open, "honey, are you awake?" _

"_Mama?" Brittany sat up in bed and turned to face her mother. The Empress shut the door and sat on the edge of her daughter's bed._

"_Darling, I'm so sorry. You must know that I knew nothing of what happened." She assured as she tucked a stray piece of blonde hair behind Brittany's ear. Brittany nodded slowly._

"_I know. I'm just so confused. How did this happen?" She asked desperately. The Empress sighed deeply._

"_Your father..he. Well, he does not view things with emotion. Not anymore." _

_Brittany's brow furrowed in confusion. Before she could say anything, the Empress held her hand up._

"_Let me explain." She began, "When you were born, your father was the happiest man on this earth. He was so different than he is now. He is still a great Emperor, but he ruled so differently back then. You and I, we were his true joy, and he guided his people off of that joy. Well, when you were only a few months old, an Egyptian arrived at the palace. He was bruised, blooded, and in desperate need of food. We took him in and tried to nourish him back to health, but he had been poisoned. There was nothing we could do."_

"_But what does that have to do wit-" Brittany interrupted._

"_Let me finish. Now," The Empress continued, "after we sent word of the death, we found out that the Egyptian was a member of the royal family. They were outraged and blamed us, even though he was hurt before we had him here. We apologized for their loss and offered rewards to who could find the one responsible, but the Egyptians could not be swayed. A month after this happened, an assassin stole into the palace. Well, you were a very fussy baby, and for that I am now grateful. On that night, your crying woke me up, and I carried you from your room and into our chambers. Once you had been calmed, I carried you back to the nursery. Inside was a man holding a knife and peering into your crib. I screamed and ran, the man trying to follow, but he was stopped by our guards and killed immediately. After that, your father was hardened, and he never was the same."_

"_I'm still confused. Why am I being sent to a land that wanted me dead?" Brittany questioned. The Empress smiled, but it lacked humor._

"_Well, your father wanted an alliance with the Egyptians. Anything to keep them from harming us. There was only one solution: you were to be betrothed to the Prince there. I refused, but your father was blinded by fear. So the agreement was in place."_

"_But, in the throne room you said that agreement was void! I shouldn't have to be going!" Brittany cried out as she clung to her mother desperately. _

"_Shh, hush now." The Empress cooed, "You're right. That agreement was void. When you were ten years old, the Egyptian's were at war, and they needed help in order to win. We agreed, but under the circumstance that you were to be released of being betrothed. They promised us the marriage was now void, so we sent them troops, and they won. I am just as confused as you as to why the marriage is now happening, but you mustn't let it stop you from your dreams. Do you understand?"_

"_Mama, how? I'm being sent away! From you, and Mike, and Amelia! Oh Gods, Atalanta! Who will take care of her?" Brittany sobbed hysterically. The Empress stroked her daughter's hair as silent tears crept down her cheeks. She wiped them away before speaking._

"_Brittany. Brittany listen to me. You are strong, and you are brave. I have seen you with Mike, and have seen you spar with him." Brittany pulled back instantly, fear etched on her face, but the Empress smiled and continued. _

"_You have a spirit in you that many envy. If anyone can survive being sent to a new land and it is you. You have brought joy to our people here, now you must bring it to the Egyptians. Promise me you will learn to be happy there? Even if you are alone?"_

"_But I'm not alone, Quinn is being sent with me. Is she part of the agreement too?" Brittany wondered sadly, not wanting her friend to be miserable like her. The Empress's face hardened._

"_I'm afraid I do not know. My guess is that it has to with Councilmember Fabray. He is always wanting to please your father." She told her daughter. It was no secret that the Empress did not like Russell Fabray. "But now you must be strong for you and Quinn. Promise me."_

"_I promise, Mama. I will not let you down." Brittany assured softly. The Empress rocked her back and forth slowly; her eyes shut tight at the thought of her daughter, her only child, leaving in the morning. _

"_Things will be alright." She whispered more to herself than her daughter._

_After Brittany fell asleep, the Empress exited the room and made her way to her bedchambers. There she saw her husband waiting for her. Before he could speak, she marched up to him and looked him in the eye._

"_I do not know what you have planned or why. Never tell me. But I do know this, if anything happens to Brittany, or if anything should happen in Egypt, then the fall of Rome shall land on your shoulders. You can be assured that I will be leading the charge." She told him icily. With that, she moved past him, into her chambers and locked the door. _

_The Emperor slid down the wall and held his head in his hands._

"_By the Gods," He whispered to himself, "What have I done?"_

Shaking her head to rid her of the painful thoughts, Brittany cast one more look at the setting sun before turning and making her way to her cabin. Quinn was asleep already when she lay down in the bunk across from her. Brittany closed her eyes and tried to sleep. She knew Egypt would come early.

**Hope you liked it! Next chapter we meet Princess Santana!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: *hides in fear of being bombarded with rotten fruit* Okay, to whoever is still reading this story, I am SO SORRY! I had a terrible semester of school, and I got a new job that I have just now settled in to. Hopefully, updates will be regular from here on, but I can't be sure. I have not, and will not abandon this story. I have many ideas, I'm just uncertain of when I can update. This chapter is dedicated to likeananon for always pushing me to update. She keeps this story alive. Anyhow, thanks again for reading! Hope you enjoy!**

"Princess!" A guard called into Brittany and Quinn's and cabin, "Hurry, you must see your first view of Egypt!"

Brittany opened her eyes slowly, still adjusting to the harsh light infiltrating the small room. A large part of her just wanted to crawl under the covers and never see what her new home looked like, but an even larger part was insanely curious.

Were the rumors true? Brittany had heard stories of horses with humps on their backs, and large monsters that swam in rivers. She was fascinated by all the new things she would see, but she was still scared of the new life she would be forced to live.

"Come on, Britt." Quinn said softly, "Might as well get this over with." Quinn was piling her braid around her head in the small mirror they shared. Her eyes were tired from the restless sleep she got from the ship, and Brittany could tell.

"I think you are just going to be grateful to be on dry land." Brittany teased, trying to lighten the somber mood. Quinn smiled softly and nodded.

The two girls quickly dressed and then made their way to the deck. At first, all Brittany could see was the bright sun, but when her eyes adjusted, all she saw was endless glowing sand.

"By the Gods.." Quinn mumbled beside her. They stared at the strange trees with only leaves at the top, and large monuments of various things scattered across the land. In the middle, beside a large river, she saw a palace, much like her own, but this one had rich blues and golds compared to the stark whites of her home.

"That, my ladies," The guard explained while pointing to the building, "Is your new home. The kingdom of the Pharaoh."

Brittany gulped. It felt like everything was closing in on her. But she remembered her promise to her mother. She had to be strong for her country and for Quinn.

If she was to face Egypt, then so be it.

Brittany and Quinn were led up stone steps and loaded into caravans pulled by donkeys.

"Do you think the two-humped horses are real?" Brittany whispered to Quinn as they eyed their surroundings. People lined the streets, watching as they made their way toward the looming palace.

"Brittany, those are camels." Quinn laughed.

"How do you know this?" Brittany asked again.

"Since I mostly stayed below deck, I read a few scrolls. Camels are like horses, except with longer necks and they aren't as fast." Quinn explained. Brittany just nodded and wondered what else Egypt had in store for them.

Once they reached the palace steps, they were escorted inside and met by a chambermaid.

"Hello, Princess" The dark haired girl bowed in greeting to Brittany, "And hello, milady." She said this time to Quinn. "My name is Rachel, and I am to be your chambermaid. The Pharaoh has asked me to see you to your rooms, as he is busy preparing your formal welcoming."

"Thank you, Rachel." Brittany told her, "We are most grateful for the Pharaohs kindness." Quinn nodded in agreement. Both girls knew how to respond politically in situations where guards and other officials were present.

They followed Rachel through many corridors of the palace. Brittany knew she would get lost more than once. She also noticed how open it was. Compared to the harsh marble of Rome, Egypt seemed open and tropical.

Everything was different. Even how Rachel dressed; her white robes were bound with gold twine, and she wore thick charcoal on her eyes.

"Here is Lady Quinn's room." Rachel explained after they walked into a different hallway. The door was tall and wooden. It looked so foreign.

"I thought Quinn and I were to share chambers?" Brittany asked. Rachel shifted, clearly uncomfortable.

"Well..I was given orders to bring her here." She rushed out quickly. "But your room is right down the hall, if it helps to know."

"That was not what we were told." Quinn snapped quickly. Rachel's eyes widened in fear.

"I am very sorry, milady. I-I can see what I can do, but-" She started to babble before Brittany stopped her.

"Don't worry. I will talk to someone about it at our welcoming." Brittany told her softly, taking pity on the girl. She was just a chambermaid. "Can I be shown my room now?" Rachel nodded quickly and walked a few feet ahead as Brittany turned to Quinn.

"I will get this sorted." She promised. "For now, this is how it must be. Will you be alright?"

"Yes, I think I will get some rest. See you tonight?" Quinn asked while staring at her bedroom doors.

"You will. Be strong, Quinn," Brittany waved goodbye and caught up with Rachel, who didn't lie. Her room was only about 20 feet from Quinn's, but it still felt like an ocean apart. Quinn was her only tie to home, and now that she was alone, she was overwhelmed.

"Princess?" Rachel asked timidly. "This is your room. This wing is connected by the large courtyard out the back." She motioned toward the archway beside the large bed.

Outside, Brittany saw a large pond surrounded by various trees and flowers. She instantly knew that it was where she would spend most of her time.

"Rachel, tell me, is the Pharaoh a nice man?" Brittany asked quietly after a few moments of silence.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that, Princess Brittany." She answered, looking clearly uncomfortable. Brittany sighed, knowing that would be the answer. She sat on the large bed and closed her eyes.

"Are you going to be around me often?" She questioned the chambermaid again.

Rachel was busy pouring water into a basin."Yes, Princess. I was told to be your personal chambermaid."

Brittany nodded, "Then you are to address me as only Brittany when we are alone. Understood?"

"I- I.." Rachel stuttered. "I understand..Brittany." Brittany smiled.

"Good!" She responded happily. "I promise you will find I am quite easy to be around usually. Today has been um..stressful, you could say. I am still adjusting."

"Of course, what can I do to assist you?" Rachel offered immediately.

"I would like some time alone please." Brittany answered her. Rachel paused, unsure of what to do. "Really, Rachel. Just a few moments alone."

Rachel nodded and turned to leave. "As you wish. I will be outside if you need me."

Once Rachel left, Brittany took in her new room. It was plainly decorated, but had lavish rugs and linens. The curtains to the courtyard billowed in the breeze, and Brittany moved to explore outside.

The courtyard was filled with exotic plants. Birds chirped in the trees as she walked along the stone path next to the pond. She was so in awe of it, she hardly noticed a girl at the opposite end.

"What are you doing out here?" The girl demanded as she stood from where she was throwing petals into the water. She had tan skin and long dark hair, but was dressed in a simple robe.

'She must be a chambermaid, too.' Brittany thought.

"I'm sorry, I was just-" She started to say, but the girl cut her off.

"Lost, I know. You must be from Rome." The girl offered as she crossed her arms and examined Brittany. "What's your name?"

Brittany blinked, thinking the girl would bow like Rachel, but she just stood there sizing her up. It was refreshing not to be treated like a pampered royal, so she played along.

"My name's Brittany, and yes I am from Rome." She answered, "How about you?"

"I'm Santana. Did you arrive with the princess?" Santana questioned as she moved closer to Brittany.

"Er, you could say that." She explained. Santana nodded and sat back down to start throwing petals in the water again. Brittany sat down next to her.

"What's it like living here?" Brittany asked quietly. Santana just stared at the pond.

"Depends on who you ask." She sighed out. "I don't think I'm the right person to ask."

Brittany chewed her bottom lip and looked at her reflection in the water. Her blond hair was falling from its braid and her eyes were wide and uncertain.

"Why's that?" She finally asked. Santana turned to look at her and Brittany noticed how beautiful she was. Her brown eyes captured Brittany's blue ones in a way she couldn't describe.

"Because you can't ask someone who doesn't actually live. I'm forced to stay here, and do nothing." Santana explained bitterly, "And now that the Romans are here, I'm going to have to be around a lot more."

Brittany nodded her head softly. "Well what do you do for fun?"

Santana raised an eyebrow but smiled for the first time since Brittany met her.

"You ask the strangest questions." She chuckled, "I don't know If it's fun, but I like to sing."

"Really?" Brittany answered with a grin, "Can I hear?"

Santana laughed as he face flushed slightly. "I don't think so. I don't do it for anyone. Just when I can sneak away."

"You know, you're quite pretty to be a chambermaid." Brittany told her shyly. Santana furrowed her brow.

"What? Chamber-" She started to say, but was interrupted by her name being called.

"Um, I have to go." She said quickly, "But meet me here after the ceremony. We can talk more." Brittany nodded as she watched Santana leave.

"Bye Santana!" She called after the girl. After that, she stood and made her way back to her room to find Rachel waiting for her.

"Brittany!" She gasped out, "There you are! You frightened me."

"I just went to explore the gardens Rachel." Brittany explained. Rachel nodded and grabbed Brittany's wrist.

"Come now, we must get you ready for the ceremony." With that, she was pulled through the doors and met by a group of older chambermaids who dressed her in fine robes and jewelry made of gold. Her hair was done up into a tight bun and her eyes were lined with charcoal like she noticed on Rachel.

When she caught her reflection, Brittany saw a girl she didn't recognize. Rome was gone, and here she was, an Egyptian. She gulped and turned away.

Brittany was then escorted back to the main hall where she met with Quinn again, who looked similar to herself, except her hair was down. She offered her a small smile, but she knew they couldn't talk here.

"Good luck, Princess Brittany." Rachel whispered with a bow, and with that she was led up the steps and into the throne room.

Tall statues of different creatures lined the hallway that led up to where the royal family sat. Nobles and officials stood to the side as Brittany entered with her head high as Quinn followed behind her slightly to her right.

Brittany halted at the tall steps before her, and bowed deeply.

"People of Egypt!," The Pharaoh announced loudly from the top of the steps, " Today, we welcome the soon to be bride of my son. Welcome home, Princess Brittany!"

Brittany stood upright again and opened her mouth to speak, but something caught her eye.

Standing right next to who she guessed was the Prince, was a girl who looked so familiar underneath the layers of royal make-up and jewels.

It was Santana.


End file.
